Asalto nocturno
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Los aliados se ayudan, por eso Law debe ayudarlo en su intento de robar comida sin ser descubierto.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda.

**Notas:** Si, debería estar actualizando, ya me pondré a ello, es que quise retomar One Piece y para llegar a donde van gaste dos semanas sin hacer prácticamente nada más, en lo que se incluye escribir. Espero les guste, me nació de la nada. Ahí BL muy implícito para quién quiera verlo.

**.**

* * *

**Asalto nocturno.**

–¿Traw?

Law abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su aliado a pocos centímetros. No pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía despierto a esas horas, y para que había ido a despertarlo a él.

–¿Estás despierto?

Pregunta bastante tonta, no había abierto los ojos precisamente porque siguiera dormido.

–¿Qué quieres Mugiwara-ya?

El chico solo rio, y él espero la respuesta que le dijera que demonios hacia Monkey D. Luffy en medio de la cubierta a esas horas, ¿no podía ser para asegurarse de que él siguiera despierto? Tenía que haber otro motivo. Y es que había que estar atento mientras duraba el viaje a Dessrosa, y él se había ofrecido a hacer la guardia, era humano y se había dormido, pero probablemente Mugiwara-ya no estuviera ni remotamente preocupado de eso.

–Somos aliados.

Y eso no le respondía absolutamente nada.

–Eso no me explica porque me has despertado.

–Los aliados se ayudan.

–Sí, nos ayudamos para derrotar al Yonkou.

–Vamos a asaltar la cocina.

–¿Ah? –No entendía a que venía aquello.

–Somos aliados, los aliados se ayudan, debes ayudarme a asaltar la cocina.

–¿Para qué quieres asaltar la cocina?

–Para robar comida –dijo el chico con tal cara de obviedad que quiso golpearse contra la baranda, porque no, no era obvio. O sea, que alguien le dijera cual era la idea de robar comida siendo el capitán.

–Venga, vamos.

Frunció el ceño.

–Un momento Mugiwara-ya, yo nunca he dicho...

–No hables tanto, despertaras a Sanji. –Como si le importara.

–No voy a ir contigo a lo que sea que quieras hacer.

–Vamos, sera divertido.

–¿Cuál es la idea de asaltar la cocina?

–Comer.

–No me refiero a eso con la pregunta.

–¿Entonces?

Suspiro, tratar de razonar con Mugiwara era esperar que el sol saliera por el oeste.

–Si te ayudo me dejaras tranquilo.

–Claro Traw.

–Bien, vamos a la cocina.

–Pero no hagas ruido, para que Sanji no despierte.

Claro, y cuando él le pedía que fuera cuidadoso no lo escuchaba ni por si acaso.

–Como quieras.

Se levanto y juntos marcharon hacia la cocina.

–Bien, abre la puerta.

Law volteo a mirarlo.

–¿Qué?

–Sanji le pone llave, pero yo no se entrar sin hacer ruido, por eso debes abrirla tú.

Suspiro antes de levantar su mano.

–Room.

Pronto ambos estuvieron dentro.

–¿Y ahora?

–Hay que asaltar la nevera.

–Bien.

Camino con absoluta indiferencia hacía la heladera, se quedo de pie frente a ella hasta que Luffy estuvo a su lado.

–Debes adivinar la contraseña Traw.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

–Anda, somos aliados, los aliados se ayudan.

–No veo que hagas mucho.

–Ah, es que a mi Sanji siempre me atrapa apenas entro, además no soy bueno adivinando. –Y rio, como si reconocer su estupidez fuera gracioso, él solo pudo suspirar antes de pensar en sus posibilidades.

–Y porque no simplemente la abrimos por la fuerza.

–Franky se enojaría.

Alzo una ceja, aun no entendía el fin de todo eso.

–¿Y quién conoce la contraseña, aparte de Kuroashi-ya?

–Creo que Nami y Robin.

Ellas...

–¿Cuando están de cumpleaños?

–¿Quienes?

–¿Tus tripulantes, Nami-ya y Nico-ya?

–Ah, ya veo. –Luffy rio–, no tengo idea.

Vaya ayuda.

–¿Podrías tratar de pensar un poco? –La situación ya lo estaba cansando, prefería que terminara pronto, pero así no funcionaba.

–Bueno, se en que mes es el cumpleaños de Nami.

–¿En cuál?

–En uno de esos que siempre confundo.

–Usualmente cuando dices que sabes algo es que lo sabes con exactitud, no que estás entre dos opciones.

–Pero es que suenan igual, no es mi culpa.

–¿Junio y Julio?

–Esos, está en el segundo.

–¿El segundo qué?

–El segundo, el que viene después del otro.

–¿Julio?

–Supongo.

–¿Y qué día?

–Creo que los últimos, o uno de los primeros.

–¿Qué clase de conexión ahí en eso?

–¡O él trece!

–Serás... –Cierra los ojos un segundo, antes de que una idea venga a su mente–. ¿El tres?

–¡Eso!

–Entonces Nami-ya está de cumpleaños el tres de Julio, ¿y Nico-ya?

–No tengo idea.

–¿Piensa un poco?

–No se, Robin no dice esas cosas.

–¿Quién podría saberlo?

–Probablemente Nami o Chopper.

–Bien, vamos a preguntarle a tu doctor.

–Pero Chopper está en el cuarto, Sanji podría oírnos –comento el chico mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

–Si vamos en silencio no lo despertaremos.

–Sanji tiene el sueño ligero. –Muy ligero, debería decir.

–Bien, haremos el menor ruido posible.

–Vale. –Luffy se alzo de hombros antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a ella–. ¿Que importancia tienen los cumpleaños?

–Son la contraseña.

–Ah, vale.

Una vez lograron contar con el reno gracias nuevamente a la habilidad del cirujano, volvieron nuevamente a la cocina con la respuesta a su enigma.

–¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a saquear la cocina Luffy?

–No se, solo se me ocurrió llamar a Traw.

Law hizo caso omiso de la conversación de los otros dos y se paro frente al mesón que separaba el comedor de la cocina.

–Entonces el cumpleaños de Nico-ya es el seis de Febrero.

–Sí –dijo el renito.

–¿Cuál es la contraseña Traw?

–Podría ser veintiséis setenta y tres, o setenta y tres veintiséis.

–Vale, luego robamos comida.

–¿Y qué comida se supone robaras Mugiwara-ya?

–Supongo que carne, ¿y tú Traw?

–Yo que se.

–¡Yo quiero algo dulce!

–Creo que quedaba pastel dentro, y también quedaban onigiris del almuerzo.

–¡De verdad! –exclamo el pequeño doctor con emoción.

–Supongo que no es mala opción. –Le habían gustado, y ya que iba a abrir la nevera bien podía comer algo.

–¡Genial! ¡Que gran idea San...! –Los tres se quedaron en silencio antes de voltear lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio.

–¡Ah! ¡Sanji! –Luffy y Chopper se ocultaron tras el Cirujano de la muerte, cubriéndose con él de la pronta ira del cocinero, Law siguió tranquilo como si nada, aunque un poco incomodo de tener a los otros detrás.

–¿Cuando te despertaste Kuroashi-ya?

–Cuando dijiste Room para sacar a Chopper del cuarto sin entrar.

–¡Traw! –dijo Luffy a modo de reproche–, ¡te dije que Sanji era de sueño ligero!

–¡Nadie tiene el sueño tan ligero! –Volteo para encararlo–, y apenas susurre. –Como estaban distraídos solo Chopper vio al rubio elevar la sartén que llevaba consigo y que a saber en que momento había tomado, a los otros dos el golpe los tomo por sorpresa.

Nami y Robin leía cada quien lo suyo en la biblioteca a tiempo para escuchar los cuatro golpes, solo la pelirroja alzo la vista.

–¿Ya están asaltando la cocina de nuevo?

–Luffy y los demás no se cansan nunca –dijo la morena mientras daba vuelta al libro.

–¿Fueron cuatro? ¿Quién está aparte de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper?

–Probablemente Brook, no se me ocurre nadie más.

–Supongo.

–¡¿Por qué a mi me golpeaste dos veces Kuroashi-ya?!

Recién entonces Robin alza la vista y mira en dirección a donde está la cocina, cuando vuelve la vista hacia Nami y sus miradas se encuentran se levanta del asiento al mismo tiempo que su compañera. Salen de la biblioteca juntas para ver que está pasando. Llegan a la cocina solo para encontrar a los tres culpables sobándose la cabeza y a Zoro entrando por la otra puerta, quien probablemente lo escucho todo desde el puesto de vigía.

–Porque por tu culpa tengo que cambiar la contraseña, eso amerita otro golpe.

–¿Entonces acerté?

Sanji frunce el ceño y eso le da a entender que no es buen momento para comentarlo.

–¿Quién adivino la contraseña de qué? –Franky aparece por la puerta seguido de los otros cuatro que no están en la cocina.

–Traw adivino la contraseña de la nevera.

–¿De verdad? –Usopp se adelanta para ver mejor y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo–. ¡Luffy!

–¿Qué?

–¡Como pudiste reemplazarme por Law para las excursiones a la cocina! ¡Eso es traición!

–¡¿Eh?! Yo no te reemplace.

Antes de que el tirador pueda refutar recibe un sartenazo cortesía del rubio.

–Claro, como les es entretenido darme trabajo extra.

–No exageres Sanji-kun.

–¿Y cuál es la contraseña, ya que la descubrió?

–¡Eso no te importa marimo!

–Pues el cumpleaños de esas dos, no se como no lo pensaron. –Era obvio, la mayoría de las personas ocupaban cumpleaños en las contraseñas y era obvio que Sanji de ocupar un cumpleaños optaría por el de las chicas*.

–¡Oye! –Salvo por el reclamo del rubio todos los demás se quedan en silencio, hasta que los otros cuatro tripulantes varones hacen patente su sorpresa.

–¡Era esa! –exclaman al unísono–, ¡era obvio!

Law recibió un tercer golpe por eso.

–¡No lo digas!

¿Y qué importancia tenía que lo dijera, si de todos modos ya lo sabía Luffy y no se lo iba a callar? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿con que derecho lo golpeaba con la sartén como si el fuera un compañero más? Era solo su aliado, nada más que eso.

–¡Ahora todos fuera de mi cocina!

–¡La cocina no es tuya cocinero!

–¡Tú cállate intento de lechuga!

Zoro frunció el ceño, pero antes de responder el insulto la navegante se le adelanto.

–¿Por qué no preparas algo Sanji-kun ya que estamos todos despiertos? –La chica sonrio y miro al pequeño niño–, ¿tú tienes hambre Momonosuke?

–Por supuesto que no. –Su padre asintió luego de que él dijo eso.

–Pero es una buena idea –continuo la arqueóloga–, un bocadillo de media noche no haría mal, por cierto. –Miro a Law–, alguien debería revisar que Caesar siga donde debe estar.

–Ah, es cierto –dijo Lufy con calma.

Law lo miro unos momentos antes de levantarse y volver a su guardia, pronto la cocina se vacío y la noche continuo su curso habitual. Salvo por el improvisado tentempié de medianoche, compuesto unicamente de bocadillos de pan salados sin carne. Tal y como dijo Robin durante la comida, Sanji a veces era algo infantil cuando estaba molesto. Law se quedo en cubierta por tres principales motivos: odiaba el pan y de todas formas no tenía hambre, alguien debía quedarse vigilando, y estaba molesto con Mugiwara.

Sin embargo eso no evito que la noche siguiente lo despertara la misma palabra.

–¿Traw?

Abrió los ojos.

–¿Que quieres ahora Mugiwara-ya?

–Asaltemos la despensa juntos. –Y lo decía con una sonrisa.

–No.

–Vamos, será divertido.

–Lo dudo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ayer recibí tres golpes por eso, y tú solo uno, fue tú idea así que es injusto y no me apetece ir.

–Venga, los aliados se ayudan.

–Ve solo.

–Pero es que te necesito.

–¿Por qué?

–Sanji le pone muchas trampas a la bodega para que no pueda robar nada, y siempre caigo en una.

–¿Y el punto es?

–Tú eres inteligente, puedes esquivar las trampas.

–Halagarme no resultara.

–Pero si es cierto, incluso adivinaste la contraseña, aunque Sanji la cambio. –Y era un detalle que molestaba a la mayoría, tan cerca habían estado de saber la contraseña.

–Da igual, dije que no.

–Anda Traw, vamos.

–Que no.

–Venga. –Y el chico hizo un puchero que si le preguntaban no convencía a nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Por eso quizás también debían preguntarle que hacia frente a la bodega.

–¿Y bien Mugiwara-ya?

–Entremos con tu poder, pero no muy cerca de la puerta, Sanji siempre pone trampas ahí. Pero debemos hacer poco ruido, Sanji puede despertarse. –Al menos algo de cerebro ocupaba.

–Bien, Room.

Entraron, y una vez ahí Law uso Scan para comprobar la localización de las trampas, eran varias, debía mencionar.

–Bien, ahí están las trampas, solo debemos esquivarlas.

–Claro, o acabaremos cortados.

–¿Cortamos?

–Claro, Sanji utiliza solo trampas cortantes porque las otras no hacen efecto.

–¿Busca detenerte o matarte?

–Detenerme, es mi compañero, no tratara de matarme.

–Como digas.

Miro la bodega con calma.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Comer.

–¿No está cruda la gran mayoría de la comida que ahí aquí?

–Y eso que importa.

–¡Claro que importa idiota!

–¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo que por qué?

–Sabe bien igual.

–¿Cómo va a saber bien comida cruda?

–Porque sabe bien.

–Eso es estúpido.

–¡Claro que no!

Silencio, eso que oyeron, ¿fue la puerta de la cocina?

–¡Mierda!

Law le tapo la boca.

–No grites más, ahí que ocultarnos.

–Vale.

Tomo al Shichibukai de la muñeca y lo arrastro con el a una de las cajas, entrando ambos en ella.

–No se porque pensé que podrías buscar un buen escondite.

–Pero nos escondimos, y estaba cerca.

–Encima es la caja de pan.

–¿Y qué tiene?

–Odio el pan, y estamos incómodos. –La caja era bastante pequeña, y para lograra entrara Luffy había aprovechado su habilidad y se había enredado en él, lo que era aún más incomodo.

–Entonces me comeré todo el pan.

–¿Cuál es la idea de eso?

–Si me como el pan tendremos más espacio. –Debía reconocer que tenía su lógica, y de todas maneras el chico ya había empezado a comer.

¿Como había acabado en esa situación? No quería ni saberlo. Menos cuando la tapa de la caja fue levantada y fueron, oficialmente, descubiertos.

–¿Qué se supone hacen? –Estaban tan enredados que daba curiosidad saberlo, así que bien podían decir que estaban teniendo sexo para salvarse de la posible paliza por asaltar la bodega, si el idiota de goma no hubiera hablado.

–Estamos asaltando la bodega, o estábamos, ahora nos estamos escondiendo de ti. –Law se preguntaba cuantas neuronas tenía, ¿una, dos, cuatro como mucho?–. ¡Ah! ¡Sanji! –Y venía a percatarse recién, definitivamente de dos neuronas no pasaba.

–Bien, a quien pateo primero.

–A mi –respondió con calma–, por que ayer golpeaste a Traw tres veces y el piensa que es injusto.

–De acuerdo, tres patadas para ti y una para él.

–¡Eh! –Definitivo, una neurona, no más. Un momento, que hacía pensando en eso en lugar de correr.

Tarde, ni esquivar la patada pudo por estar cavilando sobre la cantidad de neuronas de Mugiwara-ya, al menos solo fue una, el chico recibió tres.

–¡Ahora largo de la bodega!

Era la última vez que dejaba que Luffy lo arrastrara a algo así, encima probablemente el desayuno volviera a consistir de puro pan. Peor no, y cuando Robin pregunto la respuesta fue obvia, Luffy se había comida la mayoría así que no le alcanzaba para un desayuno lleno de pan. Y eso planto una leve idea en su mente.

Por eso a la noche siguiente era el quien estaba frente a la hamaca de su aliado.

–¿Mugiwara-ya?

–¿Traw?

Con su mano hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se acerco más a él.

–Vamos a asaltar la bodega para que te comas todo el pan que queda.

–Vale. –Era ilógico suponer que se iba a negar.

Robin leía como siempre en la biblioteca mientras Nami le hacia compañía, y es que la pelirroja no podía dormir bien últimamente por todo lo que implicaba ese viaje a Dessrosa. La calma reinaba, pero como era suponible en esa tripulación no reino por mucho.

–¡Ah! ¡Sanji!

–Cállate y corre Mugiwara-ya.

–¡No tienen donde huir! –exclamo el cocinero–, a menos que quieran saltar al mal.

–¡Saltemos al mar Traw!

–¡No seas idiota, ninguno puede nadar!

–Ah, verdad que tú tampoco puedes.

–No es momento de reírse.

Nami enarco una ceja ante el escándalo que venia de cubierta.

–¿De nuevo? –preguntó.

–¿Por qué te sorprende? –dijo Robin sin despegar la vista del libro.

–Bueno, Law es inteligente, no es como Luffy, debería haber aprendido a la primera que Sanji nunca permite que alguien robe comida, nunca.

–A mi no me extraña.

–¿Por qué no?

–No es fácil resistirse a Luffy, y se nota que ni Trafalgar Law puede hacerlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No importa Nami, no esperaba que lo notaras.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que tan poco puede resistirse.

–No te entiendo Robin.

–Me lo esperaba. –Alzo la vista del libro–. ¿Ya viste la nueva contraseña?

–¿De la heladera? Pues si, ¿por?

–Tampoco lo notas.

–¿Qué cosa? Sanji-kun solo puso unos.

–Lo supuse, tampoco lo notaste.

–¿El qué? Yo pensé que simplemente no se le ocurrió nada.

–Law tiene razón, la gente siempre pone cumpleaños**.

–¿Cumpleaños? –Se extraño Nami–. ¿A qué dos personas que están de cumpleaños en año nuevo conoce Sanji-kun?

–Eres lenta a veces Nami. –Continuo la lectura, con una leve sonrisa picara en su rostro–, muy lenta.

* * *

*****No es invención mía, la contraseña del refrigerador del Sunny es 7326, Nami efectivamente está de cumpleaños el 3 de Julio y Robin el 6 de Febrero, los japoneses para las fechas ponen primero el mes y luego el día por lo que sus cumpleaños serían 73 (Nami) y 26 (Robin). También es cierto que la mayoría de la gente pone alguna fecha de cumpleaños de contraseña, estadísticamente es una de las contraseñas más usadas, y de hecho por eso mismo no la recomiendan. Siendo la contraseña de la nevera 7326 se hace obvio de donde la saco Sanji, al menos la serie te demuestra que es a prueba de idiotas.

******Zoro está de cumpleaños el 11 de Noviembre (11/11), cuatro unos.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**


End file.
